


Sleepyheads

by amdehais



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdehais/pseuds/amdehais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its movie night at Gold's place but things get a bit interesting--not thanks to the movie, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepyheads

**Author's Note:**

> This is set two years prior to my other fic "Silence". Silver is 16 and Gold is 15 in this.

An explosion popped up on the screen yet again, only getting an uninterested response from both teens.

“Hey can you remind me why were watching this?” Silver asked without taking his eyes from the screen.

“Dunno. Krys said it was good and lent it to me.” He replied in an equally bored voice.

“Doesn't even surprise me anymore.” He sighed “I’m picking the movie next time.”

“Yeah…this one seemed pretty good though.”

He tried not looking anywhere other than the screen--not that he was interested in the movie as much as he was still unfamiliar with being in Gold's house.

Gold sat closer to Silver and yawned as he tried to put his arm around his shoulders but was stopped mid-action by Silver's snicker.

“You're so not trying to do something that cheesy.”

"Just _watch me_ do something this cheesy" he said as he let his arm fall down dramatically.

“I can’t believe I’m dating such a dork.”

“I'm your dork though.” he said as he placed his head on Silver's shoulder and looked up. “I love you Silver.”

“I love you too silly.” Silver lowered his head and gave him a soft peck on the lips.

“Don't be so shy Silv at least open your lips a little." he said playfully and getting on top of Silver, making his heart race.

“Hey!”

Even being only under the dim light of the TV their blushes were pretty obvious. Sudden embarrassment hit Gold, realizing the position they were in.

“Yeah well um I'm not sure where I was going with this”

“Um wouldn't it be a little awkward if your mom walked in?”

“Well yeah. I don't really want to think about that.” Gold went back to where he was some minutes ago at the other side of the couch.

Time passed slowly for Silver, who was trying to focus on the movie to no avail.

“Don't you want to do anything else? I feel like I'm going to die of boredom if we keep watching this.”

Upon not getting any response, Silver turned around and saw Gold had fallen asleep and silently debated what he should do. It wasn't his house to begin with so he couldn't just go upstairs and sleep but he didn't want to wake Gold up. He sighed.

"God damn you." he whispered as he put the blanket he had brought over themselves and curled up on the sleeping boy's chest.

***

Gold woke up and tried to stretch out but felt a weight in his chest.

"Huh?" he opened his eyes and saw Silver curled up against him, his arm hugging his chest. He couldn't help but let a smile spread on his face. Not knowing exactly what to do while he waited for Silver to wake up, his hand reached for his messy red hair, caressing it softly, and playing with it from time to time.

Gold stayed there, alternating between looking at ceiling and looking at his boyfriend, for some good ten minutes until he heard a soft groan.

"Did I wake you up?"

Silver looked up and saw Gold's content face and remembered where he was.

"Good morning." he said pretending not to feel his face burning bright. "How long have you been awake?"

"Like fifteen minutes? I'm not really sure myself."

"So hey how did you sleep?"

"P-pretty good I guess. How about you?"

"Same but waking up was definitely better." he gave him a toothy smile "You can be pretty sweet sometimes you know."

Silver didn't knew how to react, as much as he loved to do this kind of thing there was no way he'd say it out loud. The silence was comfortable and Gold knew there wouldn't be a response.

Or so he thought.

"C-can't we um" he swallowed his pride as the words left his lips "Can't we stay like this for a little longer?"

Gold smiled and hugged Silver firmly. Something wasn’t right, he felt a hole open in his chest.

"Sorry about last night, Silver, I didn't think you'd be uncomfortable."

"It's ok I like this sort of things but they put me out my comfort zone. Sorry about that."

"No need to apologize."

Silence prevailed over their heavy breaths as they closed their eyes. Silver sighed.

"I don't want to let go."

"You don't have to."


End file.
